


Warm my Winter

by omonaayskrim



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omonaayskrim/pseuds/omonaayskrim
Summary: Minhyuk was ready to eat but not to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

A ball of sunshine was walking along the park. Cold wind breezes as snowflakes fall from the sky, with these we can tell that winter has arrived. But even with this weather you can literally see a ball of sunshine because of his smiling face, walking alone as he made his way to the park inside their neighborhood. 

Minhyuk was waiting for someone at the park as he smiles to himself due to thinking of the foods they'll eat for dinner later with his friend. He takes a seat on a wooden bench, located near the entrance of the park. The wind gently blew a breeze making him shiver as he takes a seat. He checks his phone, hoping for his friend's message but none. So he slipped his phone inside his pocket after sending a message to his friend, telling that he is already at their meeting place. He starts blowing some hot air into his covered hands and looks around. "Damn it. I didn't think it's going to be this cold." He says to himself as he smiles when he spots someone coming near at the entrance of the park but immediately pouts when it was just a passerby. 

After a few minutes, he felt his phone buzzed and quickly checks it up with a smile plastered on his face despite his face is starting to freeze up. As he read the message, his smile falls. 

"Sorry, Minhyuk-ah. I can't meet you right now. Something came up and I really need to be there. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Go home and don't stay outside. Its freezing." 

He sighs as he replies to his friend with a simple 'okay'. He stands up and pouts as he look around. Then suddenly, he felt something warm behind his back. He can feel someone's presence behind him. He was too afraid to turn around so he just stayed still until he looked up and saw large brown orbs staring directly at him. The stranger smiles at him. Minhyuk starts to panic until the stranger spoke, "Pft. I was just being a good citizen and making you warm." Minhyuk couldn't utter a word as the stranger continues, "You know? Its really cold right now. Why are you even outside?" Minhyuk just stares at the brown orbs. He felt mesmerized by it and yet again no word has escape from his chapped lips. "Can you talk?" The stranger asked as he points to his lips. Minhyuk thought that the stranger's lips is the most plumpest pair of lips he ever saw. At last, he whispered a soft 'yes' and the stranger smiles at him.

"That's a relief then. I'm Chae Hyungwon anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update before HyungHyuk meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and its been sooooo long since I started this fic. And today is the first update. Thank you for being here and reading this fic. I'm posting the update and i'll probably edit for the errors. I hope you guys will like it.

Hyungwon spend half of his afternoon at the convenience store he is working at and half of it is right now, him, spending it with his bed.

 

"Oh shit!"

 

Hyungwon heard his best friend slash roommate cursed that made him groan and stirred up from his beauty nap.

 

"What the hell, hyung?" Hyungwon said as he stand up from his bed and does some stretching before walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottled water. "What happened to you?" He question his friend, Wonho as he opens the bottle and drinks from it. He places the half-contained bottle on the table as he walks towards his friend with a confused look.

 

Wonho looked up to see Hyungwon walking towards him and sighs. "I forgot about I was having dinner later with Minhyuk. I made plans with Ki without even remembering Minhyuk. I'm such a horrible friend." He pouted and looks at Hyungwon with a set of puppy eyes that he knows his best friend won't even try to resist them.

 

Hyungwon stared at his hyung and messes his hair. "You're lucky I love you or else-" Hyungwon didn't finished what he was saying for Wonho attacked him in a bear-crushing hug. "Or else you'll feel the wrath of Almighty Chae" He finished Hyungwon's sentenced and chuckles. He pulls away from Hyungwon. "You know what? This is also a good opportunity to confess to him about your three years of yearning of love from him." As Hyungwon heard what his best friend have said, his cheeks instantly blushed and chuckles awkwardly. "Whatever, hyung." He whispered to himself as his mind flashes an image of a smiing Minhyuk from the corridors of the univeristy.

 

_One day, Hyungwon was running late for his first class of course, he woke up late. Maybe he was the most unfortunate guy existing during that day for he left his wallet at his apartment and had to ran back. And now, he is having a mental argument with himself if he is going to continue to attend the class or just skip it when he heard someone laughing in the hallway. He tried to find where it came from when his eyes landed on a guy standing by the lockers with eyes locked on the screen of his phone. Hyungwon can't helped but smile as well. "What a happy kid.." He mumbles to himself. He looked around if there are other people around before pulling his phone and snapping a picture of the sunshine boy (Hyungwon's nickname for the laughing  guy) and immediately places it in his pocket and sighed in relief when no one saw him. He skips class and went to the cafeteria of their school. He send a message to his bestfriend, Wonho, to meet him at the cafeteria though he doesn't know is the said guy has classes right now. He just shrugged and continued walking towards the cafeteria._

 

"Chae Hyungwon!" He heard his name and immediately went to the table where his bestfriend was waiting for him. Wonho immediately places the fried chicken and soda in front of Hyungwon as Hyungwon took a seat beside him. "I guess Ki hyung went crazy again for ordering extra pieces of chicken." He looks at Wonho and pouts. "Wonnie, Kihyun and I love you okay? This is our love for you so eat it." 

 

"Ew hyung. You guys really are the cringiest couple I know." He mumbled as he took a bite of the chicken. "Anyways, hyung. I'm going to show you something." Hyungwon took out his phone and presses the gallery button. He quickly found the photo and showed it to Wonho. "Do you know him?" He hand his phone to his friend who just squinted his eyes and looked forth and back between the phone and Hyungwon. He smiled sheepishly and handed the phone back to his friend. "As a matter of fact, his my friend. He is Kihyun's bestfriend slash housemate." 

 

Hyungwon was about to swallow the liquid he was drinking but he ended up choking as he heard what Wonho had said. Wonho immediately placed his hand on Hyungwon's back and rubbed it gently. "He is your what?" Hyungwon exclaimed after fixing himself. "Oh my god. Please don't tell him about the picture." Hyungwon drank again and fortunately, he finished it without choking or whatsoever. 

 

"Lee Minhyuk. He is my friend and Kihyun's bestfriend. He majors in Art and I have the same class with him, particular Digital Art. Is there any problem?"

 

Hyungwon opened his phone and rub his thumb across the screen where sunshine boy's picture is flashed in the screen. "Nothing, Hyung. Just nothing." He smiled to himself as he stared at the picture.

 

"Oh right! I almost forgot sorry about that Wonnie." He scratches his nape and gives Hyungwon that innocent smile. Hyungwon just 'tsk' as he listened to what his best friend is saying. He tries to remember everything despite of the sleepiness coming back from his disturbed nap. He nods when Wonho asked him if he got all the information. And with that, his best friend places a kiss on Hyungwon's cheek before leaving their apartment. He shouted "Don't get cold" and replied with the sound of a slammed door.

 

He immediately get himself ready for he knows that Minhyuk is already at the park. He grabbed his thickest coat after checking himself in the mirror. He checks his watch and quickly left the apartment as he walks confidently towards the park.

 

As he arrive at the said meeting place, he quickly spots sunshine boy. He frowns as he saw Minhyuk pouting while looking around. He quickly walks towards his crush and slows down as he near him. He relaxes himself and mutters to himself a silent fighting before standing behind the sunshine boy who was standing as the snow starts falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts about the update. I hope everyone will have a great day/night. Fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! A new fic and I hoped I improved (even just a little) with this one! Hyunghyuk is my main ship and I've been craving more fics about them <3 Kudos and comments are truly appreciated. I hope you liked it and thank you very much for reading. Also, slow updates. (I'm sorry)


End file.
